<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NFWMB by BaaderMeinhof7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573176">NFWMB</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaaderMeinhof7/pseuds/BaaderMeinhof7'>BaaderMeinhof7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also authors a romantic fool, Brief sex flashbacks, Loss of blood, M/M, Protective Boyfriends, Ren is daddy, RenBen, Renlo - Freeform, Seriously he’s Ben’s father figure, author is sleep deprived and didn’t even bother using google translate in this one, bc English isn’t my mother tongue but oh well, injuries, listen, not now boner, really this is a smoll one shot of them being protective, yes nfwmb as in Hozier’s song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaaderMeinhof7/pseuds/BaaderMeinhof7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben was harmed and Ren won’t stand for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NFWMB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been his fault. All of it. Had him not behaved like a stupid child, none of that would’ve happened. The sight of Ren lying unconscious and injured in the muddy trench made him sick to his stomach. Cardo’s blastings caused Kylo’s ears to ring inside his head, if that made sense. The buzz and the dizziness didn’t allow him to distinguish real noises from phantom ones. The sounds varied in pitch from a low roar to a high squeal. It was hard to focus, but soon he realized he was bleeding. Of course this would eventually happen due to the recklessness of being fully exposed to artillery fire from both sides. He hadn’t even noticed the shots as he ran desperately through the battlefield when he sensed Ren was in danger. Kylo just held his breath as he entered the yellow cloud of gas that Ap’lek was trying to contain. Most sulfur Ardenian mustards are squishy, colorless liquids with no smell when they are at room temperature. But when used in warfare, the gas turns into a nauseous yellow haze and those who inhale the poison fall instantly asleep. He could barely see a thing. He didn’t even have the time to stand wide eyed in shock. The adrenaline was just too much.<br/>Kylo used all his remaining strength to raise Ren to a standing position. This was no easy task. The man was heavy and his dead weight made everything more painful. <br/>Kylo shifted his weight to his right leg to stick it between Ren’s legs. Then he grabbed Ren’s right hand with his left one, and draped it over his shoulder as he tried to equally distribute Ren’s body weight on each side. Kriff, even with the help from his Force sensitivity, the exhaustion of carrying a man while trying not to breath was excruciating. Especially when you’re losing so much blood. </p><p>***</p><p>“What the fuck happened?” Ren asked. His head ached as he tried to get up from the mattress. His vision was also blurred but he could see Vicrul, Ushar and the stupid med droid babbling some bullshit. </p><p>“They released Ardenian gas to retard us. You were close and the gas was strong enough to penetrate the masks. Ap’lek was able to stop it but most of the fuckers escaped.” Ushar replied. </p><p>“And the kid?” Ren was suddenly worried. He was alive and he had little to no injuries, but Kylo was young, and despite being skilled in the Force, he had had only few experiences in real combat. The old shit wouldn’t allow him. That was partially Skywalker’s fault. </p><p>Ren thought it was a brilliant idea to introduce the kid to some action. As a former Knight of Ren, Kylo needed blood. Now, he regretted his decision. Ren should’ve waited a bit longer but patience wasn’t one of his virtues. </p><p>“Kylo was the one to get you out of the trench. He got shot along the way, lost quite a bit of blood. It’s a miracle he survived. Kid’s a tough one.” It was Vicrul’s turn to speak. </p><p>“He’s resting in his room.” Ushar added. </p><p>Ren stood up, not caring for any medical precautions. He stormed out of his room and headed towards Kylo’s, as he had done many times before. </p><p>There he was, sleeping like an angel, as if he hadn’t just been struck with the blast of a lethal weapon. His sweet face, the exaggerated rouge of his lips, his strong body, his perfumed hair. It drove Ren wild. There was something about that tall, toned, doe eyed boy whining and squirming on his cock. He’d just completely lose himself, grasping at the sheets, sweaty strands of hair sticking to his forehead, bouncing up and down on it slowly, and Ren would lie back on the pillows, enjoying the show, occasionally reaching to caress his strong thighs, his arms, his chest. But it wasn’t the time for a hard on. </p><p>His face remained immaculate, but Ren could see the scar forming over his abdomen. Still beautiful. The wounds didn’t taint his looks; in fact, his looks were enhanced. He appeared less boyish and more fearsome. That was a good thing, Ren supposed, the scars would toughen him up. And yet...</p><p>Vicrul was right: it was a miracle kid hadn’t died. The shots could’ve pierced his lungs and he’d be gone. Ren felt the wrath boiling quickly through his veins. The fact that their foes got away with their lives was absurd on itself, but getting away with injuring one of them was personal. Specially the kid. He’d deny it out loud just for the sake of “knightly” equality and protocol — he wasn’t one to lie, after all —, but all the Knights knew Ren had a soft spot for Kylo. Just the thought of losing him... </p><p>Fuck, he sounded like a sentimental fool. Was he softening? Ren considered if it was best for the kid to just die, and then everything would go back to normal and these unfamiliar sensations would finally cease to torment him. Such feelings brought him no sense of fun nor satisfaction, so why’d he give in to this strange longing? </p><p>Truth be told: Ren’s gotten used to Kylo. Hells, even Ren’s sheets smelled like him now. Kylo made him feel younger yet old. Old in a sense that he felt the need to take care of the kid, look out for him, guide him. And younger, he felt younger because of emotions he hadn’t experienced in a while. That was some odd liveness he couldn’t find in the battlefield. </p><p>Ben Solo was Ren’s and Ren’s alone. And Ren would gladly finish anyone who stood on his way. He’d kill them one by one: Kylo’s coward father, his repulsive uncle, his bitch of a mother and everything they loved. After checking out the kid he’d ask Cardo to analyze the shape of Kylo’s wound. Ren needed to know the weapon it came from. It seemed to be a type of blaster illegally modified with certain add-ons and attachments to provide greater damage without increasing power consumption. Yes, Cardo will know. Then, Kuruk will locate the bastard and they’ll pay him a little visit. Ren was a man of action. He preferred the adrenaline of a fight, he enjoyed the feeling of his blade piercing someone’s heart, the smell of smoke and burned flesh caused by the contact of plasma and skin. However, death is too scarce a penalty for harming Kylo. Normally Ren would’ve left the torture part for Ushar; this time though, he’d get his hands dirty. Luckily for the bastard who shot Kylo, the kid was alive. Otherwise, his penalty would be far steeper. But oh well, it was pure restitution. </p><p>Ren stepped closer to Kylo’s bed, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his soft lips. </p><p>He vowed to avenge his kid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>